


Lilyflower’s Loss

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection Of Warrior Cat Stories [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lilypaw loses her sight after a fight with a badger.





	Lilyflower’s Loss

Lilypaw streched outside the apprentices’ den. Her brothers, Lakepaw and Quickpaw, were sharing a fat vole, and her mother Lavenderpelt was talking to Stormstar.  
“Come on, slow snail!” Her mentor, Silverscale, called from the nursery.  
Silverscale’s mate, Swanfeather, had kitted the moon before, and Duckkit was growing fast. He was an only kit, with thick white fur and brilliant blue eyes.  
“I’ll take you on patrol, then we can try battle training.” Silverscale promised. Lilypaw purred in contentment. She liked battle training, especially with her brothers. She was taller and more muscular than Quickpaw, and stealthier than Lakepaw.  
Duckkit padded past his father, peering into the camp. His deep blue eyes stared straight ahead, even after Swanfeather called him back.  
“Duckkit! Duckkit!? Come back, it’s cold.” She mewed from the nursery.  
The Clan medicine cat, Pikepad, looked over to the distant kit and let out a sigh.  
“Swanfeather,” he began, “Duckkit is deaf. He can’t hear you calling him.”  
Swanfeather’s white head stuck out of the nursery. “Quiet, Pikepad! My son will become a warrior, even if he can’t hear!”  
The white queen swept her tail around Duckkit and pushed him into the nursery. Silverscale and Lilypaw stared after her.  
“I’ll take Lilypaw out.” A lithe tabby nodded to Silverscale.  
He blinked in thanks. “Thank you, Fishbrook.”  
The She-cat nodded, and Lilypaw jumped up to join her. Three more cats, Mudspot, Runninglake and Poppyseed joined the back of the patrol. The cats made their way towards the river, setting markers. They caught up to the Night Clan side of the river, where a odd smell filled Lilypaw’s nostrils.  
“Badgers,” Runninglake remarked, “have moved into Night Clan.”  
Poppyseed, the oldest warrior in the Clan, snorted. “That’s fresh scent. That means the Badger has moved to our territory.”  
Mudspots had crouched beside the reeds, when a large, broad, black and white striped face moved from the other side. Lilypaw twisted her head, and saw Mudspots hanging from its face, his claws dug into its muzzle.  
“Help!” He screeched as it reared on its hind legs.  
Lilypaw raced over, jumping onto its back and batting the thick fur. It reared again, and she fell clumsily unto the floor. She saw it rear in front of her face, it’s blunt claws shining in the sunlight. Then it fell again, and Lilypaw felt them scratch her face.  
She felt a tug on her scruff, and more battle yowls started. Pikepad’s scent flooded her nose, and leaves were pressed against her eyes.  
“Alright Lilypaw, open your eyes for me.” He murmured, and Lilypaw opened her eyes wide. Nothing. It was pitch black, like night time except no stars.  
“I… I can’t see!” She mewled, and she felt a tongue raps against her ear.  
“It’s ok, Lilypaw.” Her mother's voice was soft.  
Lilypaw shivered and trembled against her mother's thick pelt. She felt two more shapes press against her. Lakepaw and Quickpaw pressed against their sister, comforting her. The warmth of their fur was enough to send her to sleep.


End file.
